Only You I Desire: chapter 5: Sea of Emotions
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: Chapter 5: Sea of Emotion is up. She disappeared to her secret haven again, her cove by the sea. She wanted to get away from everything. Away from everything she knew… to her Neverland it was like the only safe place where no one could find her, her safe
1. Chapter 1: Prince's Celebration

Only You I Desire 

By: E-chan Hidaka

Edited by: Alley Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR. So please do not sue me because I don't have any money to give.

Author's notes: This is my first MKR fanfic. So if you see any spelling error or grammar error please forgive because grammar and spelling are not my strongest points.

Couples: F/F, L/H, C/U, and others

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure 

Setting: Alternate Universe

Rating: R due to foul language and sexual content

------

Chapter One// Prince's Celebration

He sat there lazily waiting patiently at his throne. He ran his hand through his wild forest green hair. He was dressed in a white silk rob with gold lines. How handsome the prince looked. His golden eyes shined with pride and mystery. His family and friends was throwing him a wonderful party since now he was twenty years old. 

It was his sister Princess Emeraude and her lover the Priest Zagato's idea to throw him one. He looked upon his sister who was in the arms of her beloved. They did not look anything alike. She was beautiful like an angel that was descent from the heavens themselves. She had a lovely peach compellation without scars, unlike himself on his face. She had long sun kissed blonde hair that passed her bottom. He could see why the Priest Zagato fell in love with his sister. Zagato was a tall handsome man. He had long dark raven hair and soul searching sapphire eyes.

Ferio looked at the man next to Zagato. It was Zagato's younger brother Lantis. He was a quiet man who kept many secrets within him. He had short raven locks and mysterious sapphire eyes. He was a very good swordsman. He swore to protect the prince and princess with his life, what a good friend he became. Then standing next to Lantis was a good friend of his, Eagle, who was the best friend of Lantis. He had pale blonde short locks that almost looked white in the sun, and remarkable emerald eyes. 

"M' lord, your gift will be presented soon," a man said to him. He looked at the man who had spoken to him. It was his close and good friend, the master mage himself, Clef. Clef was his advisor and the power mage of his palace. He eyes was clear as the ocean waters, and his hair was a silk lavender mane. He was strikingly handsome as well.

"I'm hungry," whined a young man.

"You just ate five minutes ago Zazu," another young man pointed.

"So what, Ascot," Zazu retorted. 

"You two pipe down," A man snapped at them. Then another man let out a joyful laugh. Lafarga, another great swords man like Lantis. The two young lads sent him a hateful glare.

"Yes, Geo," they both quickly replied. Ferio couldn't help but laugh at his two young friends. He shook his head remembering what it was like to be a teenager. Zazu and Ascot were both sixteen and three months a part. They were the best of friends, but sometimes they acted more like brothers than friends. Geo was another good friend, and very good mechanic. 

Then suddenly the doors to the royal main halls opened. Two lovely young ladies stepped in with long silk materials following them. They were both equally beautiful. One of them had long beautiful blonde locks and stunning green eyes. She was dressed in a two-piece silk see-through material. The other one had golden brown colored skin with powder pink hair and crimson ruby eyes. She was dressed more revealing than the other. They began to dance sensually across the royal hall's floors. They captivated their audience with their soft and rich movements.

Next another pair of ladies appeared at the door and entered. The first two ladies moved aside and watched the following two that entered. They were also beautiful. Both had that golden brown tanned skin, fiery reddish-brown hair, and memorizing brown eyes. They danced with the sound of bells. With every step they made a soft melodic ringing of the bells made. The two new ladies danced right in front of the prince. They both rotated their hips tantalizingly.

Ferio watched the two beauties in front of him. It seemed like they hypnotized him as they dance for him. Then the ladies with the silk material moved into the center of the room throwing their silks into the air, and magically the silks changed color into a bright red. The audience was awed in amazement as they saw the enchanting transformation. The ladies who were belly dancing in front of the prince had changed beat to a faster rhythm. The other ladies began to clap their hands to a smooth but fast beat.

A fiery red head emerged into the room barefoot. She walked slowly swaying her hips to the beat and the sound of her partners. All eyes were on her. She was a pretty little thing. She had her eyes closed, as if she were bewitched by the music, as she was belly dancing. She looked so untamed and exotic. She had long crimson tresses nicely braided in one. She was dressed in a gorgeous red satin lowed cut dress and it had slit on both sides showing her well-formed womanly legs. She had an ankle bracelet on her right ankle and it shined with gold and rubies. Her arms were decorated with golden bangles. 

Her four partners picked up four velvet red sheets and wrapped it around her petite waist. They were all standing in a perfect square formation and she was in the middle. They began to sway together in sequence. Afterward she touched each velvet sheet with her slender hand; fire burned the connection to her partners, and they delicately fell on to the marble floor and now she was surrounded by fire. Eyes widen in wonderment from the audience. She danced against the fire. Moving her body with excitement as her partners stood up and began to clap louder and dance in formation once more. The fire burned with such passion around the fiery lady until it consumed her.

The audience remained silent hoping the young lady was fine. Then she walked out of the fire without any burn marks. The fire followed her every moved. The princess grasped in surprised. "She wasn't injured," she whispered to her beloved. He nodded in agreement. Followed by her partners they draped a see-through pink silk over her while they dance around her. She finally opened her eyes showing her mystic ruby eyes. She looked upon the audience and one caught her eye. Eagle looked at the fiery goddess. Then saw her gaze was lock onto his best friend Lantis. A pang of envy struck his heart. Lantis looked at her as she looked at him. She blew a kiss to him and she vanished into thin air. Lantis looked at the pink sheet in bewilderment. 

The pink silk fell to the ground and mystically changed into a puddle of water. The water began to shape into a human body and she became visible. She had long blue locks that cascaded down to her waist. She was dressed in a light blue dress. It had only one-spaghetti strap at the top, and the material had splits in each side that went up to her thighs, showing her lovely long peach legs. She had alluring azure eyes as it reminded everyone of the midnight sky. She was one of those rare beauties. She was tall and looked like one of those pixie faeries. 

She began to dance gracefully across the room. It was like she dancing upon water itself. She moved her arms with such grace. She flicked her left wrist that wore silver bangles and it made an angelic jingled that rang through the royal room. She stared at her audience with her eyes. It sent chills down everyone backs. Her blue bangs brushed the tops of her eyes as she tilted her head a little to the side. Then she lifted her right hand as if she reaching for the sky. 

Suddenly a clear liquid started to form in her palm; it was a small sphere of water. She gracefully twirled right in front of her audience. Her pretty blue hair trailed behind her as she moved from corner to corner of the room. She brought her right hand in front of her face and blew on the sphere of water. Swiftly, the water spread all over the room and turned into little blue butterflies.

The little butterflies twirled around everyone. They all sighed with admiration at the beautiful butterflies that flittered around them. Softly, one of the butterflies landed on top of Ascot's nose making his eyes cross. The blue dancer giggled as she saw Ascot's eyes cross. It sounded so lively as she giggled. The master mage watched his water nymph with every move she made. He felt so enraptured as she moved towards him. Wait why did he think this lady was his? He didn't know her, yet why does it feel like he already knows her, from long ago.

She walked towards the master mage with such elegance. He looked at her with curiosity. She stood in front of him. They looked into each other's eyes with intensity. She lifted her left hand to his face and cupped his chin in her palm. She smiled sweetly at him. Her face was so close to his face. She began to whisper something softly into his ear only enough for him to hear. _"As you wish…"_ Clef looked at her. He remembered that phrase from somewhere. He had said that phrase to someone before. He remembered now, he had said 'as you wish' to a little girl long ago. Was this her now? Clef was about to speak, but she pressed her index finger against his lips.

Then a little white dove with a green ribbon trailing behind it came entering the room. All eyes were on the dove. Clef looked back at the girl again, but she was gone, and so were the blue butterflies. Clef searched all over the room with his eyes. She was nowhere in sight. He looked down to his right foot where there lay a beautiful blue rose. He picked it up carefully scared to break it. He sniffed the rose and it smelled like the summer ocean breeze. 

After the white dove flew all over the royal hall, it landed in the middle of the room. The four girls who were dancing with the red head before were now carrying big green and white feathers. They placed the feathers over the dove gingerly. Those same girls who were dancing in front of the prince had begun to swing their hips so the bells around their waist would make a soothing ring and sweet flutes began to play. They lifted one feather at a time and there lay a gorgeous lady on the marble floor. Her eyes flatter open showing her harmonious jade green eyes. Her golden blonde-brown curls framing her angelic heart-shaped-face, making her look like the goddess of love. She pulled her upper body up leisurely from the floor.

Ferio gasped at the enchantress. Never had he seen such beauty like her. It was like the god had molded her himself. "Master Mage Clef, what is the name of this belle?" Ferio asked his friend.

"I'm sorry m' lord," Clef replied back. "I only know her stage name Jade Winds." Ferio sighed. He looked upon her. The color of her skin was a pale. It looked as white as snow. She stood up from the floor. She dropped her forest green satin cape; as it descending to the ground, she began to dance in her white and light green silk dress. Her green silk top wrapped around her mid-waist, showing her cute little bellybutton. Her skirt was a mixture of green and white silks. 

A small breeze came blowing into royal hall. As she continued to dance the breeze seem like it was caressing her softly. The wind abided as it gently glided through her hair. Her silk skirt began to flap up, as the winds got stronger. She closed her jade green eyes as she let the music of the gentle bells and flutes play. She twisted her hips sensuously, her hands caressing her own body with pleasure then running her slender hands through her hair. Ferio gulped hard. She looked so intimate and innocence at the same time as she danced. He watched her every move feeling the need to run his hands all over her body. 

She disappeared then reappeared in front of Geo. She danced around him and again she distilled. She next appeared in front of Lafarga. She twirled before him and vanished like the wind. Now she was in before the prince himself. She swayed her body back and forth. She looked into his golden eyes and whispered to him, "_happy birth to the prince of Cephiro…_" He was about to reach out to her, but she seemed to fade away. Then they notice the room was silent. The dancing girls had disappeared. They were nowhere to be found. 

***

He sat at his studies. He knew her from his dreams. He got up from his study table and walked towards the French doors that led to the balcony. He opened the doors and was greeted by the warm summer breeze. He looked out to the ocean. How it shimmered in the moonlight. He closed his sea blue eyes and began to imagine the water goddess in front of him. "_As you wish…_" the soft voice rang in his ears. He quickly opened his eyes, but saw nothing except the ocean and midnight sky.

***

A couple doors down, the young prince was pacing across his room. _Why can't I get you out of my head? I must see her again. But how and when can I see her angelic face again? I crave to see and listen to her soothing voice that calls out for me. Ferio you mustn't think so vulgarly about the young lady like that. _He scolded himself._ But I cant' stop thinking of her._ "Uh! I think I'm going crazy!" he yelled to himself.

***

"Lantis are you going to sit there all night?" some one had asked him. Lantis turned and face the person who was talking to him.

"Did you say something Eagle?" Lantis questioned his best friend who stood in front of him.

"Apparently you did not listen to a word I have said to you." Eagle said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Eagle, I've just been thinking." Lantis replied. _Yeah, you were thinking about the little red head._ Eagle thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Author's Rambles: Is this good? I know there a lot of descriptions in this chapter. But I want you get the feel of the atmosphere. I had this idea for a while and I decided to type it up. I hope you guys liked it. Please review it and tell me if you like it. I need reviews continue this fanfic. If not I'll just take the fanfic out.

A note to the Editor! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2: Haven't I Seen You Before

Only You I Desire 

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR. So please do not sue me because I don't have any money to give.

Author's notes: This is my first MKR fanfic. So if you see any spelling error or grammar error please forgive because grammar and spelling are not my strongest points.

Couples: F/F, L/H, C/U, and others

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure 

Setting: Alternate Universe

Rating: R due to foul language and sexual content

I want to thank to everyone who reviewed it. You made me continue this fanfic…now on with the story. =)

------

Chapter Two// Haven't I Seen You Before

She stripped out of the skimpy green and white silk dress and step into the warm water bathtub that was filled up with bubbles. She stretched her slender body out in the bathtub and her head resting the edge of tub. She let out a delighted sigh. Closing her jaded emerald eyes then dunking her whole body under the sea of white bubbles. She rose up a few minutes later and letting her head ease again at the edge of the tub. She felt refreshed as like she was clarify from all her sins. She still remembered how the prince's piercing golden eyes looked upon her tonight He desired her that was no lie. She could see in his eyes. He's a defiantly a good-looking guy. She thought to herself.

"Fuu-chan!" a loud pitch voice called out to her.

"Yes!" Fuu replied.

"Dinner time!" it told her. She stood up from the bathtub and grabbed the towel that was couple inches away from her. She wrapped the towel around her naked body then stepping out of the tub. 

"I'll be there after I get dress." She told it. Her golden locks drip with water and trickled upon her bare shoulder. She shivered as the cold substance drop down her shoulder. She dried herself with her towel and put on a simple ocean green dress. She sat in front of the vanity dresser and began to brush out her curls. I never knew anyone who had piercing golden eyes. She thought to herself. Finally as she put down her brush her hair straighten out of the curls. Then she grabbed her glasses that hang on the vanity mirror and put them on. She looked like a different person now from her performance in the prince's palace.

She came down from the grand stairway and walked towards the dinning table. She saw that most of her family sitting at the table eating. "Sorry." She apologized for showing up late.

"It's okay Fuu-chan a cheerful red head replied. She took her sit right next to the cheerful red head. They ate their dinner peaceful, but also held a humorous bickering between each other. Fuu looked upon her friend who sat across from her sitting there in deep thought. She hoped everything was okay. She knew that Umi was usually loud, but tonight was different. Was it because Umi saw the man she been dreaming about since she was little?

"Umi-chan, is everything ok?" Fuu asked in concern. 

"Huh?" Umi replied absentmindedly. "Of yes Fuu, I'm fine." Then she excused herself from the dinning table. Umi entered her room and locking it. She leaned against her door as she felt tears drip down her beautiful face. _Why am I crying?_ She thought to herself. Clef…she thought. She was so surprise to see him at the prince's side. It was he the one in her dreams. He was even more handsome in person. But why did she start crying? 

She walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down. She looked upon her compellation; she looked so different. She took out the chopsticks that were in her hair and watched as her beautiful blue locks cascaded down to her waist. She picked up her brush and began to brush her hair softly. _I hate you…no one will love you because you're cold as ice not even the master mage himself will love you. _She told herself._ You know why because you're to scare to let someone love you. To scare to lose them because you couldn't bear losing anymore love ones._ She couldn't believe she was having a lecture between herself and her inter-self. "No, shut up!" she screamed. More tears came running down her face. She slump to the floor bring her knees to her face letting it all out.

***

As everyone watched their blue hair friend leave the table in a little bit distress the red head broke the eerie silent that has fallen between them by asking Fuu a question, "Fuu-chan is Umi-chan all right?" Fuu looked at the red head. She looked so young and naïve.

"She'll be all right Hikaru don't worry." Fuu said happily forcing a smile upon her face. She didn't worry her friend with such many problems.

"Are you sure? You're not lying to me, are you?" she questioned Fuu.

"No!" Fuu said quickly. But Hikaru looked her straight in the eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, no I don't think Umi fine. I don't know what's bothering her." Fuu admitted.

"Fuu, Hikaru, don't worry about Umi. She'll be fine after a good nights rest." A young lady entered their conversation. They both looked at her. 

"Maybe your right Tarta." Hikaru said. 

"I think I should head off to bed now." Another young lady interrupted.

"What are you talking about it's early, sister what are you up too?" Tarta questioned. 

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all." She replied leaving the table.

"Caldina, come back here! Your up to something." Tarta accused walking after her. 

"Well good night you two. I got to stop Tarta and Caldina before a fight breaks out." Tatra said also getting up from the table and going after her two sisters.

"Wait! Tatra isn't it your turn you to do the dishes." Hikaru shouted.

"Nope! Its your turn." She replied.

"Uh!" Hikaru groaned. "Why me!" Fuu shrugged her shoulders.

***

Later on that night…

He sat by his windowsill looking out into the midnight sky. He tried to go sleep so many times, but he couldn't. He constantly thought of the beautiful dancers, he saw tonight at the prince's celebration. Then he heard his door open, so he quickly faced his door to see who was it. It walked slowly towards to and wrapped its arms around his waist, pressing its face against his chest. He welcomed the warm embrace. "My love, why didn't you tell me you were dancing for us tonight?" he asked.

"Why? Are you jealous other men were looking at me?" it retorted. 

"Caldina, that's not it!" he protested looking into her ruby eyes.

"I know, I was just teasing you." She said to him. 

***

The next morning…

"Fuu-chan where are you going?" a young lady with long blonde hair asked.

"To the bookstore Presea-chan. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Fuu replied walking out of the door. She put on her hood and walked down the dirty streets. She finally reached her destination; she entered the bookstore. She took off her hood.

"Oh hello, Fuu-san, we have the book you been waiting for." The bookkeeper told her. Fuu bowed her head.

"Thank you Akiko-san." She said politely. "Can I check around first?"

"Of course Fuu-san." Akiko replied. Fuu walked around the bookstore looking at the numerous books until she knocked over a pile of books next to her.

"Oh!" She gasped. She bends down and started to pick up the scattered books on the marble floor. Then one caught her eye; she looked at it. The cover of the book looked so dusty and old. She picked it up and opened it. The pages looked like the color of gold. She quickly closed and walked to the front desk.

"Did you find everything find Fuu-san Ok?" Akiko asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"I see you found another book to occupy your time. You should stop reading and start living life child. You only live once." Akiko said to her. Fuu smiled at the caring bookkeeper.

"I know Akiko-san." She said.

"Will be that it?" Akiko asked her handing the book she wanted and the other book she found. Fuu nodded her head in responds. "Okay, you have a good day." Fuu left the bookstore and headed home. 'Fuu-san life will change today. She'll met someone.' Akiko talked to herself then she smiled happily.

Fuu walked down the dirt street roads but as almost home she bumped into someone making her loose her balance. Someone caught her; she dropped her books. She looked up into her savor eyes it were the color of gold. Then she noticed it was the prince. A bright blushed appear on her pale snow-white skin. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." She said meekly.

"Don't worry about it'" he said. Then her hood fell. Ferio looked at the girl in his arms. She was beautiful like the dancer from last night. She had the same jaded emerald eyes and bright golden locks. Some how she looked different but same in a way the girl looked so familiar to him. "Haven't I seen you before?" he asked her.

"Oh no, you haven't." she said quickly pushing up her glasses. "Well thank you kind sir. I must be heading home now." She got out of his arms and bend down to pick up her fallen books, which was now on the dirty ground. Ferio also bend down to help her. He picked up a golden chain locket.

"I think this is yours Miss." He said politely holding the golden chain locket in front of her face.

"Oh thank you." She replied. Their fingers touch as he dropped the golden chain locket into her hands. In that little contact it made Fuu jump like she felt sparks in his fingers. "It must fallen off my neck when I bump into you. Thank you again. I must be going now sir. Thank you." She said then quickly walking off.

Ferio looked at the young lady figure fading into the distance. _ I swear! I met her somewhere before. I must know who this young lady is. _He thought to himself. Then walking off to his destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Author's notes: Hello, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter to come out due to I been really busy with other fanfics and school work. But I hoped you like this chapter, as much I liked typing it. I need reviews to continue this fanfic…so please review!

If you got any questions or suggestions please email me @ echan_hidaka@hotmail.com and please join my yahoo group if you want to know when I update my fanfics @ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/puretwistdreams Ja ne!

"For those who has wings fly to your dreams." - Pilot Candidates 

April 14, 2002 ~E-chan Hidaka


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

Only You I Desire 

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR. So please do not sue me because I don't have any money to give.

Author's notes: This is my first MKR fanfic. So if you see any spelling error or grammar error please forgive because grammar and spelling are not my strongest points.

Couples: F/F, L/H, C/U, and others

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Adventure 

Setting: Alternate Universe

Rating: G- R on the coming chapters due to foul language and sexual content

I want to thank to everyone who reviewed it. You made me continue this fanfic…now on with the story. =)

Author Rambles and Apologizes: I'm alive I tell you. I'm so sorry it took me a while to update this fanfic. Its just I been busy and had a slight writers block.  o_O;;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three// Visions

_"I found someone who's got me understood. Some one who promises to treat me good." -April Villanueva_

            She stirred in her sleep violently; she screamed. She bolted up in sitting position sweat dripping from her face. She ran her hands through her blonde locks. Her dream felt so real as if it was a vision warning her of the future. She shivered as she remembered, she was covered in the prince's blood and cradling his motionless body. It didn't make sense why would she be covered in the prince's blood? She couldn't understand it. What was the meaning of this bizarre dream?  She began to cry in her arms. [Click] Her head snapped up looking at her bedroom door. Her door opened and a figure stood in the doorway. The figure walked towards her bed. "Fuu-chan, are you all right?" she asked in concerned. Fuu quickly tried to wipe her tears so she wouldn't worry her friend. 

            "Nothing Hikaru-chan, you can go back to bed. You don't have worry, you can go back to sleep." Fuu sounded assured.

            "Are you sure?" Hikaru questioned her because a part of her didn't believe her friend was telling the truth.

            "Yes, don't worry it was a silly nightmare." She lied.

            "Oh, ok. Good night Fuu-chan." Hikaru replied, walked out of her friend's and headed towards her own bedroom.

***

            "As you wish." A familiar voice whispered to her softly.  She searched for the source where the voice was coming from. Then she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was in a valley cover with water lilies and she was dressed in a plain white dress, but it was still beautiful. _Where am I? _She thought to herself. She sighed with awe as she looked at the beautifulness with longing. She felt at peace here. There was no angry, hatred or sorrow just full with love and happiness. For the first time in her life, she felt like she can let it all fade away. As she enjoyed the magnificence of the valley then she aware of strong and warm arms wrapped around her protectively from behind. She sighed.

            "I knew you would always protect me." She said softly. The wind caressed through her beautiful aqua blue hair. The two of them stood there like nothing existed expected them.

            "Always love." It replied. A smiled crept upon her face because she was satisfied with its answer. "I love you Umi." Umi turned around to face it. She smiled wider. 

            "I love you too…" She groaned. She slowly opened her eyes greeted by the bright morning sun. It was that dream again. She could never finish her dream. She would always wake up when she about to kiss the person after she said, I love you to it. She curled up in to fetus position. _Will I always feel this loneliness and sorrow? _She thought to herself. Her fists curled up into her sky blue and white bed sheets as tears fall from her scenic face.

***

            What was wrong with her companions? Why was Fuu-chan lying to her? Why was Umi-chan keeping her feelings from everyone? Ever since the prince's celebration tension was building up in the air. It was like their past lives was catching up to them. And Fuu-chan and Umi-chan just wanted to run away as they didn't want history to repeat itself. She shook her ruby mane. And everyone thinks she was naïve and clueless about the things that goes around her. She wasn't, she just wanted to stay happy because this time she wasn't going to run. She was going to face her past with her head up. She understood why her friends wanted to run and hide, but if they do that; they just let history repeat itself. And they will be going through an endless cycle of heartaches over and over.

            "Hikaru-chan, breakfast is ready!" Tatra shouted. Hikaru snapped out her thoughts. She sighed this is some obstacle they have to over come. 

            "Yatta! I'm coming."  Hikaru replied. _ Food always cheers me up!_ She giggled a little then running out of her door. She skid to kitchen and saw the delicious food upon the table. It felt like her mouth fell down to the ground. 

            "Silly Hikaru-chan, where are your manners." Presea giggled as she came walking into the kitchen. Hikaru regain her posture and smiled at Presea. 

            "Good morning Presea-chan." Hikaru piped. Presea sat down at the table waiting for everyone to arrive for breakfast.

"Good morning to you too Hikaru-chan." Presea said politely. Hikaru took her sit at the table next to Presea. One by one other people who lived in the house arrive to the table.

            "Good morning everyone!" Umi said cheerfully as she came in. Hikaru saw right through her. She knew that her friend was pretending to be happy when she really miserable. 

            "Good morning Umi-chan." Hikaru returned the greeting. Fuu finally came down and said her hellos. She grabbed two apples and loaf of bread. 

            "If anyone wants me, I'll be up in my room reading ok?" Fuu told her companions and left the kitchen.

***

             A servant entered a dark room. The room was decorated in crimson red curtain and black marble floor. He shivered at the vibe it was giving him. "The plan is all set up m' lord." the servant said.

            "Good, now be gone you maggot! I don't want to see your disgusting face!" he said. The servant scramble and scurry quickly out of the room. "Prince Ferio, be ready." He laughed. He ran his hand through his long platinum silver hair; he squinted his icy blue eyes, a smile grin appear on his face, and threw a blade at his wall. "What is it Aoi? Any news for me?" he asked. A young man walked out behind the curtain. The young man bowed in front him. He was dressed in navy blue pants and netted white top. He had blue and white streaked hair tied up in ponytail.

            "M' lord, it seem we spotted the chosen ones." Aoi said now looking directly at his lord with his white-blue eyes.

            "Ah…I see. Good job Aoi. Keep close eyes on them!" He told him. He waved his hand telling Aoi that he was dismissed. Aoi bowed his head once more before walking out the room.

            "Don't worry m' lord I'll special keep my eyes on the blue beauty." Aoi said to himself.

            "What did you said Aoi?" someone interrupted him. Aoi quickly turned to his right and stared at the figure that stood in front of him. He was dressed in loose black pants, a crimson top with a black rob that had red trimmings. His long red bangs cover his endless violet eyes.

            "Haru, nice of you to drop by and I see how you love to pop up when your not need." Aoi said carelessly. Haru smirked at Aoi.

            "What can I say? It's my talent." He said cockily. Aoi laughed a little.

            "Well if you must know. I was just telling lord that we had spotted the chosen ones." Aoi told his partner. "Leave the blue beauty to me, you and Keiji can have the other two girls.

            "Ah, I see greed are we Aoi. But you know the rules don't fall in love with the enemy." Haru warned him.

"Nothing to worry Haru, I'll make sure she falls head over heels for me." Aoi said smirking. "Just you watch. I'll have the girl eating out of the palm of my hand." Haru grinned at him.

"Will see…"

***

            He sat in the garden and picked up a water lily. Her smelled lingered all over his robe; he remembered that she like the summer breeze ocean with the tint of jasmine. The way she was swaying her hips. It memorized him. And now every time he close his eyes or sleep he would dream about her. But it would always stop at when she said I love you too. Will fate bring them back together?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue….

Once again I'm so sorry you guys for making you wait for the next chapter so long. I'll try to update faster! Ja ne E-chan Hidaka 10-15-2002

Next chapter// [might be called] Heart of Fire


	4. Chapter 4: Heart of Fire

Only You I Desire

E-chan Hidaka 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect the story and my made up characters. So please do not sue me because I'm broke as a bum, I had to borrow from my own siblings.

Couples: U/C, H/L, F/F and many more…

Setting: Alternative Universe

Genre: Romance/ Action/ Angst/ Humor

Rated: G but in the upcoming chapters maybe R for sexual contain and foul language.

Inspiration to type this chapter: The Madonna song "Die Another Day"

I want to thank for all the people who inspiring me to continue to type this fanfic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4// Heart of Fire

_"You never lose by loving.  You always by holding back." _- Barbara De Angelic

She was dressed in black pantaloon with loose red tank top hiding her womanly curves and black boots. She had her hair loosely tied over her shoulder with a bandana on her head making her look more like a young lad. She walked into the stable and walked up to her prize possession; her black stallion 'Fiery'. She straddled up her horse and rode off into the sunset.

She walked into the tavern like she owned it. People would whisper to each other about her as she passes by them. She took a sit at the bar. "Hey Red, the usual?" The bartender asked her.

"Yes," she said gruffly. The bartender slid her drink towards her. She caught it easily and smoothly as she watch people interact with each other in the tavern. She nodded her thanks to the bartender and stood up from the bar. She walked toward the back where all the gamblers playing their pathetic game of poker. She pushed a bald headed guy out of her way, the bald guy hollered and as he turned around to give a nice right hook; she blocked it. The guy was shocked. It was red. He should've known.

"Oh hey Red, sorry about that." He muttered getting out her way. One of the players got out their sit and she took his sit. They deal a new hand.

"Fold or in?" she asked the next person to her. She raised her eyebrow while eying the player. The player quivered at her stare.

"Fold…" he gave in throwing his cards face down the table. 

"What about you Tú? Are you in or out?" She questioned the big guy to her left. Tú eyes were bottling from side to side. "Err…in." She smiled at him.

"What a good man…Tu. I raise the stake to 1000 wongs." She said with confidence. Two other guys backed out. "Tú, in or out?" She grinned. 

"In." he reply throwing 1000 wongs on the table. 

         "You first." She said.

"Full house! Read and weep Red." He laughed. 

         "Oh, you beat me fair and square." She said. Tú started to collect his winnings. "Oh, wait I was just kidding Tú, four of a kind." She smiled while Tú looked at the four aces and one queen. Red cards beat his full house even though it was three kings and a pair of jacks. She took the winnings out his hands. "Maybe next time you'll have better luck." She said happily.  Tú grumble and stood up from his chair.

"Next time Red. I'll beat you." He told her.

"You can try." She replied. He walked away and out of the bar. "Next player!" She shouted. She looked at all them.

"Red won't know what hit him," someone said whispering to his friend who was standing next to him. They had begun to laugh a little. "Hey Red! I take upon your challenge."

"All right Jyou." She grinned at the man as he sat down at the table. "Try your luck." 

"Don't worry Red, I'm going to win tonight." Jyou smirked. She shuffled the cards. A waitress came by and put some drinks on the table.

"Cut the deck Kaye sugar."  She said and grinned at the waitress. "Please…" The waitress took the deck out of her hands and cut the deck. She placed the deck back in her hands. "Thanks sugar." She said and winked at the waitress.

"Anything for you Red." Kaye replied shyly and walked away. She shuffled once more before handing out the cards to each player.

"Red you got all the girls swooning after you again." Jyou pointed out. 

"Ugh…what can I say?" she replied. "Heh… it's a curse." Jyou raised his eyebrow in suspension. A figure that sat across on the other side of the tavern watched the verbal assault go on from a far. The same waitress who was at the poker table came to the table.

"Can I get you something sir?" she asked. 

"Ice cold vodka." He said looking upon the waitress. She blushed scarlet across her beautiful face.

"I'll be back with your drink sir." She replied. She walked away from him to fetch his drink. He watched the waitress walk away. Once again his attention to the spunky redhead guy who had an expression like he got the game in the bag. But he noticed the other player sneak something up his sleeves. The other guy was cheating! And the redhead was being set up.

"Fold or in Jyou?" she smiled widely.

"In Red. And I raise you 3000 wongs." He replied back.

"Are you sure Jyou that you want to do that?" she asked him. He nodded his head. He's not kidding. She thought herself. "All right." She threw 3000 wongs on the table. She laid out her cards, a royal flush. Jyou grinned at Red.

"You cheater!" Jyou yelled. "How can you have a royal flush when I have the ace of hearts?" Jyou showed her his full house, two aces and three kings. And one of the aces was the ace she had in her royal. She looked at Jyou with confusion. How can this be happening? She thought herself. "You been cheating us all Red!" Jyou accused. The other players looked at her with confusion and disgraces. Jyou grab on to one of her tank top strap. "Caught you red handed Red." He said.

"No, I didn't cheat! This got to must be an mistake!" she argued back.

"All lies!" Jyou spit back. She tried to free herself from his grip.  --RIP-- Her shirt ripped. She grasped in embarrassment. "YOU'RE a GIRL!" he said shockingly looking at her. The young man who was watching them from a far spitted out his vodka as he found out the he was a she in disguised. With one hand she held on to her shirt trying to cover herself from all the goggling eyes that looked at her. --SLAP-- She slapped Jyou with her free hand. Jyou growled at her. "Why you little bitch!" he snapped pushing away the table that was between them. She quickly got into a fighting stance still holding on to her shirt. Jyou smirked at her. "Maybe later you and I can have some fun later?" She spit at him in disgust. 

"Screw you jerk!" she spat back while Jyou wiped the spit of his face. Jyou face turned red. He threw the first punch. She ducked quickly and jabbed him in the gut. Jyou folded forward then next thing he knew his face met with one of her foot. "I never cheated!" She gave him a right hook.  Jyou stumbled backwards. She sighed in relief. But the next she knew she was pinned to the floor. Jyou had charged at her. She tried to push him off her. 

"Now you'll learn your place!" he laughed in her face. She could smell his bad breathe with the mixture of beer. She turned her head. She screamed and kneed with all her strength in the stomach. He groaned. She quickly stood up and backed away from him. Then someone wrapped his or her arms around her neck. She struggled to get free.  

"That's what you get for messing with my partner Red." He told her. "Boy, you smell good…" She cringed in detest. The she fell his tongue running down her neck. "And you taste sweet as honey." She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this happening to her. And why wasn't any one helping her, they just stood their watching. She hated them all! Her capturer's gripped loosen on her neck. She slowly opened her ruby eyes and met violet eyes looking straight at her. She was taken back by her savior beautiful eyes. She never had seen them before. He was handsome bright fiery red hair to go with his breathing taking eyes. Her savior put his black rob around her shoulders covering her top half of her body.

"Get her!" Jyou's partner shouted to the rest of the tavern people. "She been cheating and taking our money!" he roared. Men started to surround her and her savior. She squinted her eyes in angry. She would never cheat in a million years! One of the men lunged at her. She high kicked him in the face making the man fall flat on his back. The man groaned in pain. Two more men charged at her. It looked like they were going to close line her, but she thought ahead and quickly duck, did a split then tripped them. She got back up and dodged every attacker that was after her. Her punches were as hot as fires making her opponent feel like they were burned at her touch. She wasn't pay attention as an attack comes from behind, but her savior comes to the rescue again, pulling her out the way and into his warm embrace. 

"Thank you." She said softly to him.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to get out of here." He told her. He spins her out his embrace still holding her hand. She got the idea what he was doing. She kicked the oncoming attack in the mid-section. He moaned in agony. She let go of her savior's hand and did a back hand-hand spring and elbow another man in the face. She looked at her savior and he was doing fine on his own. He nodded at her. She understood what he was signaling to her. She ran towards him and he launched her into the air.

"Hiya!" she screamed and round kick the last opponent. The man folded and hit the tavern's floors. When she landed and looked at all the people asking them silently did they want anymore of her. They looked away and went on with their business. "Jerks!" she said and spit on the floor. She wiped her face with her forearm. Her savior stood next to her.

"I think you should apology to her. She wasn't cheating at all, I saw him pull out something out of his sleeve." He pointed at Jyou who was groaning in pain on the floor. All the players looked Jyou with an evil look. Jyou backed up slowly until he was against the wall. The players attacked him. After that all the men paid their apologies to her. She forgave them and took her winnings. She walked out of the tavern and her savior called out to her. She looked at him and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Thank you for saving me…" she said politely.

"Haru." He replied.

"Yes, thank you for saving me Haru." She said again.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's your name Miss?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure if you're worthy to know my name," she told him. "Maybe next time when you rescue me, I'll tell you my name." She whistled for her horse. Her horse Fiery came galloping to her. She started to take off the robe he covered her up in. He stopped her. She looked at him quizzically. 

"Keep it. Give it back when I rescue you again and when you tell me your name." Haru said. She didn't know what happen next his soft lips were against hers. Her heart was fluttering. He looked into her ruby eyes and softly caressed her cheek. "Till next time my vixen." He said and walked away from her in the opposite direction. What the hell just happen there! She thought herself. He kissed her! Oh my goodness! She touched her lips as she still feel Haru's lips upon hers. She jumped onto her horse and galloped away from the tavern. Soul-searching blue eyes watched her fade away into the distance.

***

         "Hikaru, where were you?" Presea asked as Hikaru came into the kitchen.

         "The tavern." She replied putting down the sack of winnings she won tonight.

         "Hikaru-chan, I told you to stay away from there. Its so un-lady like." Presea scolded her.

         "Yes, I know…" Hikaru carelessly replied. "I'm tried. I'm going to bed." She walked out of the kitchen. Presea sighed in worry ness. Hikaru closed then locked her door after she entered her room. She took off the black robe and hanged it on her vanity chair. She stripped out her shirt and pants. She replaced her clothing with her nightwear. She got under her covers and stared at her ceiling. What was the kiss about? She thought to herself. And why was her heart beating so fast like that. She thought. And slowly she drifted off still thinking what was the reason Haru kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued….

Author's note: I hoped you'd enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry there wasn't any other couples then her. But the next chapter is going to be about the water princess… so stay tune for the next chapter. Oh yeah, please review this! Or else I'll stop this fanfic! 

Next Chapter: Chapter 5// Sea of Emotions

What are you doing! Click the review button already!

Questions or anything email me: echan_Hidaka@yahoo.com 

Also join my yahoo group to know my updates or new fanfics coming out. Go to my fanfic account and their should be a link to my yahoo group. Well ja ne! 

E-chan Hidaka 11-1-02


	5. Chapter 5 : Sea of Emotions

Only You I Desire

E-chan Hidaka

Edited by: TheStripedOne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect the story and my made up characters. So please do not sue me because I'm broke as a bum, I had to borrow from my own siblings.

Couples: U/C, H/L, F/F and many more…

Setting: Alternative Universe

Genre: Romance/ Action/ Angst/ Humor

Rated: G but in the upcoming chapters maybe R for sexual contain and foul language.

Inspiration to type this chapter: Utada Hikaru, "The Workout." and The Exies, "Genius." and Maroon 5.

I want to thank for all the people who inspiring me to continue to type this fanfic!

Chapter 5: Sea of Emotions

"_I can't control you, you can't control me"- **Puddle of Mud**_

She disappeared to her secret haven again, her cove by the sea. She wanted to get away from everything. Away from everything she knew… to her Neverland; it was like the only safe place where no one could find her, her safe haven. She had found it one day as she was running to escape from the emptiness. Today was a good day; the sun was shining brightly, the weather was warm and sea gulls were floating around in the sky blue sky. She looked around her surroundings in the cove; it was simply breath-taking. There was a small waterfall, and wild and exotic flowers covered the place. She swam, enjoying the warm-cold texture over her body.

She rose from the water; the water dripped down her well formed womanly parts. She laid on her stomach, letting her back face the sun. She sighed in contentment. It was pure heaven. The waves crashed in and out of the white sandy beach; she turned her head to the side…listening to the birds chirped so early in the morning, and the soft breeze blowing through her little haven. Her blue locks cascaded down her lightly complexioned lithe body as she slowly drifted into dreamland.

_**Flash back**_

_"Daddy…" she cried, clinging tightly to her beloved teddy bear. She wouldn't stop crying till her captor took it with him to calm her down. Her captor knelt down in front of her._

_"See Umi-honey, if your daddy would listen to me… you wouldn't be in this situation don't you think?" The captor told her. She tried to hold her tears back as she looked her captor straight in the eyes. She couldn't understand what was going on._

_"Uncle Tamaki, can I please go back to mommy and daddy?" she asked her Uncle in a soft shaky voice. His eyes narrowed down to little slits._

_"No!" he said roughly, scaring her even more. She wanted to know why her beloved Uncle was doing this. She wanted to be with her daddy and mommy. What was wrong with her Uncle? He was scaring her now._

_"Please!" she cried, hugging her teddy bear tighter. She held onto that teddy bear like it was her life force._

_"You see Umi-chan, your stupid father is the cause of your situation," he told her. She looked at him confusedly, trying to understand. "He was stupid enough to fall in love with that wench! Now they are having another heir," he sneered._

_"Daddy," she whispered. He looked at her; she looked like the wench with her dark blue eyes and sky blue hair. It irritated him. He grabbed the girl roughly by the neck. Her eyes showed the fear and the confusion all together. She was only seven years old. She hated her Uncle Tamaki. Newly fresh tears poured out. Not far down the hall the wailing of a new born filled the air. The child was born. _

_"We could've ruled the whole nation if your daddy didn't fall in love with that stupid commoner!" he sneered. She was trying to grasp some air because it her Uncle was cutting off her air supply. Dangling and loosening her hold on her teddy bear, she tried to struggle from his grip._

_"Uncle Tamaki…" she squeaked. The door opened with brute force. She saw her father standing there with pure shock. His hair, white as snow, in disarray, body drenched with sweat, his crystal blue eyes darted back and forth between his best friend and his beloved daughter. Wails broke the silence; the second heir had strong lungs. It was crying._

_"Tamaki, what's the meaning of this?" Her father asked her Uncle Tamaki._

_"Simple: I hate you! You threw our dreams away for that stupid wench!" Tamaki hissed at him. "What happen to our dreams, Akuma?"_

_"I changed…" her father replied, "She showed me many things, things like life. And they're better than being alone ruling vast lands." _

_"Bullshit!" Tamaki cursed. "We had plans and they were great!" _

_"What's wrong with ruling with a queen at my side?" Akuma yelled at his long time best friend. "Please let my daughter go… this is between you and me," He watched his friend loosen his grip on his daughter. Tamaki roughly tossed her to the bed. _

_"Ah!" she screamed as she landed on the bed face first. She was crying more now. She really hated him.. She slowly sat up and looked at the two adults._

_"What the fuck!" her father cursed, "She's only a child, not some rag doll Tamaki!" _

_"She's a useless bitch!" Tamaki sneered, "If you listened to me long time ago…"_

_"You have gone insane." Akuma told his friend. Tamaki began to laugh and drew his fencing sword that hung loosely at his hip. Umi watched as her fate unfolded right in front of her. Her father drew his fencing sword and got into a fighting stance. He hadn't had time to change out of his fencing equipment; his wife had gone into labor during his fencing practice._

_Umi had watched her father fight so many times and she knew he was great, but her Uncle was also an excellent fencer. Tamaki charged at Akuma and their swords clashed against each other. Tamaki swing wildly at his friend trying get the upper hand, but it was like Akuma could read every move he was going to make. They fenced together so much they knew the other's movements. Umi watched hopelessly as they danced around each other like the fight was to the death. And there would only be one survivor. _

_Akuma looked at his precious child who was struck dumb watching them. He decided it was time to switch things up. As much as Tamaki and he were best friends, his family was at stake and he needed to protect them. Since he had trained in many different styles of sword fighting, he decided to switch styles. He twisted his body around and blocked Tamaki's attack with his blade close to his friend's face. They were knocking things out of place. The room was a mess. Akuma jumped over a fallen chair; he knew he had hidden a sword in this guest room somewhere. Tamaki angrily swung away rough and fast—as expected from a fencer. He couldn't read Akuma's actions anymore since the man was no longer fencing. Akuma easily blocked Tamaki's assault and tossed his own fencing sword away. He saw the hidden weapon; it was behind his daughter._

_"What the hell are you doing Akuma?" Tamaki sneered. "Are you finally giving up?" _

_"Move Umi-baby!" her father said hastily to her as he dove for the bed and pulled out a sheathed weapon with precise designing on it. He quickly took the sword out of its sheath; it was a gift to him from a friend called, 'Little Crow Tachi.' He got into a new stance._

_"Oh! What's this?" Tamaki said sarcastically, looking at the sword. He knew he was at a disadvantage. He swung at Akuma carelessly, but in one swept move Akuma's sword broke his fencing sword in half and he was left with his back was facing Akuma. He felt the blade at his neck and began to laugh, trying to buy himself time to think. Akuma looked at his best friend with bewilderment. Tamaki looked around the room to see what he could use and saw something glaring at him from the floor. It was a jutte. "Is that all you got Akuma?" he said. Tamaki quickly grabbed with the wrist of Akuma's sword-hand with his free hand, then kicked his right foot against the weapon on the floor hard, catching it with his left hand. He twisted out harms way. "You should've been faster Akuma." he told him, "You're an unfit king!" He roughly pushed Akuma away from him and began to twirl the jutte with elegance. He touched his neck. 'Ah he cut me,' he thought as he felt the welt. He smiled, "Since you were nice enough to leave a mark on me. I think I should do the same to you," he said to Akuma. He pirouetted the jutte and made a sharp jab towards Akuma's ribs. Akuma barely dodged, the weapon cutting his robe and the first layer of his skin._

_"Grr!" Akuma growled. Tamaki smirked at him and switch hands with the jutte._

_"Doesn't it hurt to be wounded by one of your most trusted friends?" he said smugly. Akuma swung at his friend. It did hurt him that his own best friend, who he would gladly call his brother, had turned on him and gone insane over power. He should end this now._

_"I'm sorry Tamaki," he whispered sadly. They had been through so much. It had always been about Tamaki and him for a long time, until he had met a certain woman who measured up to his wits. Akuma kicked his friend's knee. Tamaki groaned in slight pain, and then Akuma without delay struck his sword through his best friend's chest. The blood from the wound he had created on his fallen friend spattered over him. Tamaki looked his friend with horror and anger, looking at his open wound where he had been pierced. He began to cough. _

_"If I'm going down, you're going down with me," Tamaki said as he began to fall to the ground. Akuma started to walk to his daughter. Umi looked at her Uncle and noticed the seals he was perforating; it was a poison._

_"Daddy!" Umi cried, but it was too late. The jutte hit her father's back with the poison on the tip of the weapon._

_"Uh!" he groaned. He looked at his beloved Umi, noticing the tears in her crystal blue eyes. He fell in front of her. "I love you…you must live and protect your mom and brother for me now."_

_"No, daddy!" she cried harder._

_"Umi," he struggled with his last breaths. He touched her lovingly. "Be a strong girl, I know you are -- your destiny was written long ago. You have some hard times ahead of you. I love you, and remember that you're the daughter of the Great Akuma," he said with his last breath._

_ The room was quiet, her Uncle Tamaki and her daddy were dead. Screams and wails broke Umi out her daze. It was her mother and her new baby brother. She scrambled quickly off the bed and began running down the hall. She stopped in the middle of her tracks and saw two hooded black capes walking away from the room her mom and her brother was occupied in. One of them was carrying the baby and the other was dragging a dead body by the hair. It was her mother. Her mother had been stabbed in the heart and had her throat slit. Her mother was dead! She hated them. She wanted to scream at them and asked what have her family had done to them to experience this type of heart ache. And she didn't understand it all. She closed her eyes and ran blindly towards the two hooded capes, but was thrown back by some incomprehensible force. She hit the nearest wall with such power that she was knocked her out… and that was the last time she saw her beloved family. Their downfall and broken kingdom…_

_---_

She screamed and woke up in reality once again. It was a nightmare; she rubbed her eyes as if she was washing the memory out, and abruptly pushed herself off her stomach. She had dreamed about her past again, and she could never forget. Her family's death still gets to her, and she has no idea what happened to her brother. Was he still alive? Was he safe? There were many questions running through her head and so many were unanswered.

She noticed it get a little dark; someone or something was blocking her sun. "Look, what I have found here." a shadow was behind her. She immediately coiled into a back hand spring kick and kicked her intruder in the face. "Bitch!" it swore. She grabbed the closest thing to her and wrapped it around her naked body. She looked at her intruder. He was dressed in a fishnet type of shirt and navy blue pants. He was about 5'9" or 5'11", she estimated.

"Back off, if you know what's good for you," she warned him. He dusted the sand off his face and opened his eyes. His eyes surprised her; they were a unique color: spiral blue with white. She never had seen anything like that.

"You sure are a clever bitch," he told her, "But I think that's my line." He smirked.

"I was here first minding my own business!" she told him, "You're the ass that interrupted my peace."

"Well you're the one that's intruding on my master's land," he spat back. He ran a hand threw his silky white and blue streaked hair. She had never met anyone with that color of hair; it surprised her. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, I will win." As soon he said that, black hooded capes appeared and surrounded the two of them.

"Your friends?" she sneered as she glared at him. Of all things why did it have to happen now when she was semi-naked only in a cloth? She thought to herself.

"No, I was hoping they were your friends," he returned.

"Well say if we get out of this alive, you'll forget that I was ever here or that we ever met." She said to him.

"Who said you could call the shots?" he questioned her as they watched the black hooded capes circle around them.

"Did anyone tell you that you're annoying?" she said irritated.

"Oh forgive me my princess, where are my manners. I don't mind you telling me what to do, I am your humble servant, NOT!" he said childishly. That was the last straw, she slapped him in the head. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head were she had hit him. "That wasn't nice."

"Screw you, you jerk!" she snapped at him, then one of the black cape threw a punch at her. She didn't have enough time to block it, so she was planning to get hit and take the pain, but the hit never came. She opened her eyes and saw it was him who had stopped the punch. He was holding the wrist of the caped person.

"It not nice to hit a lady," he scolded the black cape and flipped him over on his back. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that?" Umi tied the cloth tighter around her body and got into a fighting stance, crouching down into a crane style and waiting for the perfect time to strike quickly and deadly. Her fist hit struck the caped person in the face, forcing it to stagger back in pain. She didn't have time for this. Then she decided -- she needed to make this swift and easy.

"Water!" she shouted while doing some hand seals. "Tide Wave!" she said. A huge wave came in and washed out everything in its way. The black hooded capes had been swiped out. Her so called partner in this battle tried to brace himself as he was going to get hit by the tide wave, and she started to laugh. He hadn't noticed that she had put up a shield to protect them. He looked at her.

"Why you little…" he started to say.

"You're welcome," she returned and continued to laugh. His facial expression was totally priceless. Oh god, she hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, she thought to herself. Then he began to laugh too, realizing that now that he thought about it, it was pretty silly.

"Yes, thank you," he said genuinely.

"Well I think I overstayed my welcome, I should head back…" she said, looking into his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat. What was this feeling?

"Don't worry about it," he said softly.

"Okay, bye!" she said, but then he grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms. She looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome to come back to skinny dip in my master's back yard anytime," he said in a teasing manner and winked at her. She glared at him and stomped on his right foot. "Ouch!" he shouted, "You're one violent lady, I hope you know." She stuck out her tongue at him as she walked away.

"So I have been told," she smiled while picking up her stuff.

"Tell me your name!" he followed her.

"Um…" she began to say. "Um… just call me Sky." she covered up.

"Sky huh? Really?" he said as she watch her quickly tied her long sky blue hair into a bun.

"Yes. Thanks, it's been fun," she told him.

"No, wait…" he said. She looked at him as he came closer to her, he bend down to close to her ear. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful," he whispered then kissed her suddenly and chastely. She pushed him and looked at him with shock.

"Why?" she said softly.

"Well, I'll let you go…" he said walking away, "My master is waiting." He began to do hand seal for transportation.

"What? What is your name?" she called out.

"Aoi," he said and disappearing into thin air. She stared at the sky for a long while as she thought about what just happened.

"Aoi…" she breathed out as she left her secret haven.

notes :

#1 little Crow Tachi is an heirloom of the Taira clan forged in the kogarasu-zukuri style. This unique blade, with its double edge is stunningly replicated including historical blade dimensions with hi running the length of the blade. The blade is fully functional for serious practitioners of the Japanese sword arts. The design of this blade makes for a very fast sword that is easily used with one hand.

#2 Jutte, literally ten hands, was used by the samurai as well as the feudal era police. They were used for trapping the blades of edged weapons as well as jabbing and striking. Jutte

were also used to trap fingers both for compliance and throwing.

To be continued…

Author's note: I'm truly sorry it took me over a year to update this fanfic. I had no inspiration to finish it. I was kind of dealing with a broken heart, so I didn't have the heart to finish the chapter. Then another thing was my computer decided to crash and I lost the file, so I had to start from scratch again. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it explains all about Umi and her past enough for you. Well folks please review so I can see your guys' comments and continue this fanfic.

Next chapter: Chapter 6: Gone with the Wind (maybe)

See what happens next to Fuu-chan.

Also thank you TheStripedOne for editing this chapter... love you very much.

E-chan Hidaka May 20, 2005

Also joined my yahoo group or email me at Echan Hidaka yahoo. Com


End file.
